Two Kingdoms, War, One Love Story
by Galactic Eagle
Summary: "Two kingdoms fought against each other for one thing, Power. Yet they never thought that their children could bring peace back. But love won't bring back lives." T for; Death, Bloodshed, and language.


**Two Kingdoms, War, One Love Story**

This is a story of great sacrifice and love. Rivalries of two kingdoms and the friendship between the two sides children and the emotions they go through.

"Heyyyyyyy! Ferb you wanna practice with me! I want tooooooo!"

"Phineas we have to head to the ceremony at 8, can't you sleep." Ferb asks moving his pillow up to his face.

"Its 5 and I'm awake! Besides I feel sooooooo better!" Phineas says jumping on Ferb to wake up.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He groans and Phineas laughs while running out of his room. "PHINEAS!"

"C'mon Salary Man!" Phineas calls from the outside. Ferb rolls his eyes and gets up.

/3/3/4/

"Ha!"

Phineas deflected Ferb's flaming sword with his steel horns and pushes the green haired boy into the wall. Phineas turns into a turtle.

Ferb was confused about what Phineas chose to shape shift into. Why a turtle? Why not a black bear or red fox?

"Ferb. Why are you tall?" A panicking voice said into Ferb's mind.

"You turned into a turtle. Why?"

"I-I don't know. Perhaps my powers are excited about today? Or something is wrong with them? I want to think it's the first one." Phineas explains and turns back into a human.

Ferb covers his mouth to contain his smirk. Phineas gave him a concern and scared look. He tilted his head to the side and frowns.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ferb?" He asks.

"I didn't know you had one red eye and one blue eye?" He said and gives him a mirror. To his surprise, Phineas grins widely from ear to ear. Ferb was nervous about how he will take it. Or worse! What will mother and father say about them playing with their powers?

"I didn't even knew I had one red eye. I thought I had two blue eyes, not one." Phineas replied touching his red eye and blinking. He looks at Ferb with concern. "Should we tell Candace?" He asks his brother with concern in his voice.

"Definitely, if anyone has the answers about your problems, she does?" He nods.

/2/2/2/2

It was 6 in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet, and the two children quickly ran downstairs to their older sisters room. Ferb told Candace about the incident and she nodded when he told her if she knew how to fix the problem.

"Give me some time and I'll figure out what's wrong with you, Phineas. Just don't go into sunlight." Candace said looking over some books on magic spells that could help Phineas someway.

"What will happen if I do?" He asks nervously stepping away from the sunny windows.

"I don't know. Bad things happen." Candace said looking up from a book. "Ferb, keep Phineas in his room until I find a way to reverse the power he has been born with. If you hear a sound that doesn't sound like Phineas, then…." She stops talking for a moment. A tear slid down her cheek. "Then it'll be too late. Now go!"

Ferb nods and takes Phineas by the hands firmly leading him towards his room. The red head was now looking scared and Ferb couldn't blame the 5 year old. They have a power that are unaware to the kingdom but not to the king and queen. Ever since Phineas knew of his powers, he used them to sneak cookies from the kitchen and sometimes to scare Candace thinking that there's a spider in her room. Ferb only used his power once, and that was to lighten a candle when the storm was bad outside. Candace used her sorcery powers to help her brothers and her parents when they were ill or injured. Like when Phineas ate the bone of the turkey, thinking it was part of the meet. It took her an hour to get Phineas's mouth open.

"Ferb what's going on? Why are you taking me to my room? Why is Candace still in her room?" He asks when they had reached there destination. Ferb sighed and shrugged.

"We are playing hide and seek with Candace! You hide in your room while I go into the dungeons! Candace hadn't found us, but she will be extremely difficult to hide from. Now stay here and don't move." Ferb lied while walking to the door of Phineas's room with the lock in hand. "Feeling safe?"

"Yup!" The younger boy beamed.

"Goodbye Phin, until Candace finds us, stay here." Ferb says softly and closes the door and locking the door with a key and putting it in his pocket.

A large portion of him says that he should not do this to him, but the other portions says go ahead. Ferb feels guilty already about the lie he told Phineas. What will happen if Phineas goes silent? How will he coupe with the guilt and hurt in his heart until then? His only hope he has now is for Candace to hurry with that spell.

_"A sound that doesn't sound like Phineas…." _Candace had said to him.

/1/1/

_**Hey guys! This is a AU story and its fantasy. The next chapter will be a few years later and will contain bloodshed. To warn you. Anyways, Candace is a sorcerer, Phineas is a shapeshifter, and Ferb has the power of flame. You can probably tell who the next chapter is going to be, but I won't tell. Not gonna, won't tell you! **_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
